Billy Abbott
William "Billy" Abbott is a fictional character on the CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Actor History: *Katrin & Margaret Ingimarsdottir (07/1993-08/1993; recurring) *Brett Sherman (08/1993-11/1993; recurring) *Shane Silver (12/1993-08/1994; recurring) *Blake Pontello (08/1994-06/1995; recurring) *Josh Michael Rose (07/1995-06/1996; recurring) *Scotty Leavenworth (06/1996-07/1998; recurring) *David Tom (06/1999-08/2002 & 02/2014-06/2014) *Ryan Brown (12/2002-07/2003) *Scott Seymour (08/2006-11/2006; recurring) *Billy Miller (09/2008-01/2014) *Burgess Jenkins (06/2014-01/2016) *Jason Thompson (01/2016-present) Character History: Background: William "Billy" Foster Abbott was born on July 7, 1993 (later changed to July 7, 1980). He is only child of the late John Abbott Sr. and Jillian "Jill" Fenmore. He is the half-brother of John "Jack" Abbott Jr., Traci Abbott and Phillip Chancellor III. John thought he was too old to be a father when Jill became pregnant and wanted her to have an abortion but Jill didn't go through with it. John later came around to being a father again. 1990's: When Billy was still a toddler, Jill had an affair with the couple divorced. John and Jill then began a custody battle over Billy but the stress from it cause John to have a stroke. Jill got custody while John recovered from his stroke. John and Billy then headed off to New York where Billy went to boarding school. In 1999, teenage Billy returned to town. Billy reconnected with childhood friend Raul Guittierez and made new friends with Brittany Hodges, Mackenzie Browning, Jeffrey Todd "J.T." Hellstrom and Rianna Miner. Billy briefly dated Brittany Hodges but he slowly fell in love with Mackenzie. Billy and Mackenzie had a rocky relationship at the beginning but soon fell madly in love. 2000's: Once Mackenzie was revealed to be the granddaughter of Katherine Shepherd, Jill's longtime nemesis, Jill tried to brake up the couple the they stayed together. However when Billy wanted to move things to the next level, Mackenzie wasn't ready and they broke up. Billy later rescued Mackenzie from abusive stepfather, Ralph Hunnicutt, tried to molest her. The two get back together and moved in with Raul and Brittany. They got engaged and married in 2003. After their wedding ceremony, they were both shocked to learn that Billy's mother, Jill, was actually Katherine's daughter, meaning that Billy and Mac were first cousins. The marriage between the two was annulled, and they both left town. Billy briefly returned to town for his father's funeral. It was soon revealed that Billy developed a gambling addiction, and he still owed money to some bookies. Jack found out about his addiction; consequently, he relocated Billy to Hong Kong as the NVP/Jabot Liaison for House of Kim. Two years later, Billy returned to town a playboy. He came town town as Ambrosia "Amber" Moore's lover and was later revealed to have been in a relationship with Chloe Mitchell month's earlier. Chloe was pregnant with his child but passing it off as Billy's presumed half-brother Ethan "Cane" Ashby's child. Billy then romanced Cane's former fiancée Lily Winters. Chloe went into labour February 14, 2009 and Billy along with Lily delivered, Billy and Chloe's daughter Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott. After Delia's paternity was revealed Billy and Chloe became engaged but Billy wasn't interested in being together with Chloe or being a father. The couple was only together because of Delia. While engaged, Billy had an affair with Jack's wife Sharon Collins. Billy and Chloe married just as Mackenzie arrived back in town and it was revealed that Jill was not Katherine's daughter. Billy and Chloe marriage didn't last long because of Billy's unresolved feelings for Mackenzie. Mackenzie and Billy got together and Billy and Chloe divorced with Chloe getting custody of Delia. Billy and Mackenzie tried to make things work but they were not the same people that were when they were together before. Mackenzie then became surrogate to Lily and Cane's twins and the that ended the relationship. Billy then had a follow one night stands with woman, one being Heather Stevens. 2010's: Billy then starting hanging out with Victoria Newman who in the middle of a divorced with Billy's friend J.T. Billy and Victoria had long been enemies because of their families long time hatred of each other. Billy and Victoria soon become lovers and when Victoria's divorced in final the pair head off to Jamaica to get her mind off of things. They drunkenly get married and then become a couple, however the marriage is revealed to be invalid. Billy and Victoria the moved in together. It isn't long before Victoria learns that she is pregnant with Billy's child. The pair become engaged and soon marry. However, shortly after the wedding Victoria loses the baby. J.T. later leaves town with Victoria's son Reed. Billy and Victoria decide to have another baby but learn that they will have a hard time getting pregnant again. Billy then looks into adopting a child and illegally adopts a baby girl, the couple names Lucy Nicole Abbott. They later lose custody of Lucy to Phyllis Summers after it is revealed that Lucy's biological parents are Daniel Romalotti (Phyllis's son) and Daisy Carter. After losing custody of Lucy, Billy and Victoria's marriage falls apart and he leaves down. A few weeks later, Delia is diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia after a prolonged illness sent her to the hospital. Victoria started to track Billy because Delia needed a bone marrow transplant. Billy had been imprisoned in Myanmar on drug trafficking and rape charges, and Victor agreed to pay off the authorities for his release on the condition that he didn't contact Victoria again. He agreed and returned to Genoa City to be Delia's bone marrow donor in secret. Billy is later revealed to be the donor and the couple gets back together and marries. Soon after the couple marry, Chelsea Lawson arrives in town claiming to be pregnant by Billy. Chelsea came to Genoa City, pregnant with his child. Chelsea accused Billy of raping her and demanded 3 million dollars for her and the baby to go away. She later professed her love for Billy and asked him to marry her. After catching Chelsea with alcohol, Billy and Victoria invited Chelsea and her mother to live in his home for the duration of her pregnancy. Chelsea later gives birth to son on April 9, 2012. Chelsea gives up her rights to the baby, who Billy and Victoria named him John "Johnny" Abbott IV, after Billy's father. Over the next year, Billy and Victoria's marriage has it ups and downs but the two remain together. In October 2013, Delia is hit by a car and later dies in hospital. After Delia's death, Billy embarks on an affair with Kelly Russell, a woman he meets in his grief support group. After it is revealed Victoria and Billy separate. Victoria has a brief relationship with Benjamin "Ben" Russell. It is revealed that Victoria is pregnant but is unsure of the father. In finding dirt on Stitch, Billy starts hanging out with Chelsea. Billy and Chelsea start dating as Billy and Victoria's divorced is finalized. On November 17, 2014, Victoria gives birth to a daughter who is delivered by Billy and Stitch. DNA tests reveal that Billy is the father of Victoria's child and the baby girl is named Katherine "Katie" Rose Abbott Newman. Abbott, Billy Abbott, Billy